It is believed that the subject matter of the present invention is classified in Class 339, subclasses 21, 22 and 24. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,622,938; 3,783,203; 3,871,730; 3,794,955 and 3,825,879.
The prior art devices require too many separate components, require a complicated sequence and/or tooling to effect assembly of the junction assembly, and/or are unreliable in operation due to their design construction involving springs, and the like. These and other disadvantages are overcome by the junction assembly of the present invention.